


Dancing's Not a Crime

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Amazing, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Patton is sad then he gets not sad, for like 5 seconds, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: Patton may be having a bad day, but when Roman asks him to try a fusion dance with him to see if it could really be done, well, Patton can’t say no.





	Dancing's Not a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this counts as a song fic??? Song used is Dancing's Not a Crime by P!ATD

Patton was laying stomach first on his bed, watching cat videos with his hoodie pulled up over his face. He called this his “broodie hoodie” look, because he was brooding in a hoodie!

Either way, Patton had a sad day, and he was trying to cheer himself up, because Patton didn’t wanna bother the others with his sad day, especially when it was small enough to fix himself. Sadness did not constitute making others sad, darnit!

There was a knock on his door, and Patton sat up and looked over curiously, wondering if someone needed their good ol’ Pappy Patton to lift their spirits or offer some fatherly advice. He pasted on a half genuine smile (the genuinity would probably increase when he saw whoever it was at his door) and called out, “Come in!”

The door flew open, and Roman twirled in dramatically, kicking it shut and flopping down next to Patton on the bed dramatically, holding an arm up to his forehead in obvious woe. Patton giggled, smile genuinity up to 56%! Roman looked up at him and fluttered his lashes (at which Patton tried not to blush).

“What can I do for you, Ro?” Patton asked, immediately burying his hands into Roman’s hair. Roman very obviously enjoyed physical contact, and Patton wasn’t one to complain when he got to run his hands through his soft, shiny hair. Roman nearly purred, and Patton tried to hide his endeared squeal as a cough.

“ _I_ ,” he drew out the I dramatically, “had the bestest idea, and only you would suffice to trying it out,” Roman said. Patton tilted his head curiously, hands still combing gently through Roman’s hair.

“What idea would that be, My Prince?” Patton asked. He wondered if he imagined Roman’s pupils getting a bit wider at that nickname, but quickly brushed the thought aside as Roman gently took Patton’s wrists, hands still buried deep in in Roman’s hair. He looked at Patton and grinned, a hint of nervousness to it, but still perfectly charming. Patton’s own smile genuinity was up to 64%.

“Wellllll you seeeee,” Roman was dragging his words again, this time in almost a teasing way, “I may have re-bingewatched some Steven Universe, and I realized that since we are figments of Thomas’s personality, and therefore imaginary, I was wondering if we would be able to fuse like gems if we danced.” Patton blinked rapidly, thoughts twirling. He had a million questions. Was that possible? How would that work exactly? Would they have to look like gems? But most importantly…

“Why me?” Patton asked softly. Roman looked at him, his gaze soft in a way that made Patton’s heart flip-flop in his chest. Smile genuinity up to 72%.

“Well, I know Virge would be far too worried about what could go wrong, so he wouldn’t be relaxed and focused on dancing, and Logan would probably just call the idea stupid. Besides, even if it doesn’t work- I’ll get to dance with you,” Roman winked as he finished speaking. Patton couldn’t help his flush. Was that flirting? Did that count as flirting? Was Roman flirting with him?

“We don’t have to, though, if you are not comfortable,” Roman said, voice a bit sad around the edges. Patton immediately shook his head before realizing that was confusing and verbally stating (read: shouting)

“I’d love to dance with you! Or, try and fuse, whatever,” he babbled, pulling his hands back. Roman growled suddenly and pulled Patton’s hands back, burying them in his hair again. Patton tried to keep his cheeks from burning anymore but That Sure Was A Sound.

“Excellent. Just…keep doing that a little longer before we start,” Roman rushed the sentence out, as if embarrassed. Patton titered a bit, but kept up the soothing motions. He felt like his heart was pounding against his ribcage. It really did seem like Roman was flirting with him, but he wished he could be sure…

~~~

“Okay, so, don’t judge me, but this is a song Virgil gave me. I can’t help it though! Might be edgy, but it’s still a total bop!” Roman said, plugging his phone into a speaker and tapping a bit. Roman had soundproofed the room with a flick of his hand (Patton may or may not have tucked the information that Roman could do such a thing in the darkest corner of his mind) so Virgil and Logan wouldn’t hear the music blasting as they danced.

Patton’s feet swung as he sat on his bed, waiting. At one point, he no longer felt it was appropriate for being broodie in his hoodie, so he began to pull it off and tie it around his shoulders. The light tapping of Roman messing with his phone stopped, and Patton paused in his tying to look and make sure he was okay. Roman’s cheeks were pink and he was looking at Patton with an odd expression Patton didn’t recognize. He gave Roman a grin (semi-worried: genuinity 70%).

“Something wrong, My Prince?” Patton asked. Roman coughed and looked away.

“No, no! Nothing, Dearheart,” Roman said, voice smooth, and if that didn’t send flutters through Patton’s stomach.

“Alright I think we’re good to go,” Roman hit play, and a song Patton didn’t recognize began to play.

_I’m a moon-walker_

_I’m like MJ up in the clouds_

_I know it sounds awkward_

_I’m filthy as charged, filthy as charged_

Roman grabbed Patton by the hand and yanked him to his feet, mouthing along to the next words.

_You’re a sweet talker_

_But darlin’ whatcha gonna say now?_

_The midnight marauders_

_The higher never come down, never come down_

Patton giggled as Roman waggled his eyebrows along with the words. Roman took his other hand and began tapping his foot to the beat, Patton mimicked him.

The beat suddenly changed, and Patton felt Roman pull his left arm forward as he bounced forward on his left foot.

_Dancing, dancing, dancing’s not a crime_

Each time the word “dancing” was sung, Roman would bounce from his left foot in front, to his right foot in back, pulling Patton’s arms as he did so. Left, right, left.

_Unless you do it without me_

_Unless you do it without me_

Roman twirled Patton out, then twirled him back in. Patton felt slightly out of breath, though he wasn’t sure if it was because of the dancing or because of how beautiful Roman looked.

Patton moved in tandem with Roman this time, right foot forward, left foot back.

_Dancing, dancing, dancing’s not a crime_

_Unless you do it, do it_

_Do it, do it, do it without me_

_Without me_

Roman didn’t twirl Patton this time, instead letting go to shimmy a little in a way that made Patton laugh. Smile genuinity up to 80%

The two kept up their pattern whenever the chorus popped up- with Roman dramatically dancing around Patton whenever it wasn’t playing. Patton laughed and threw in his own (slightly terrible) dances.

Eventually, the song ended. The two clasped hands, breathing hard.

“Oh no! We didn’t fuse,” Patton fretted. Roman shrugged and threw another wink.

“Ah, you just tear all other thoughts from my mind, My Heart,” okay that  _had_  to be flirting, “but fret not, I will simply replay the song. We have the dance moves down now, so we should be able to focus on the idea of fusing.” Roman snapped his fingers and the song began again.

As the chorus began this time, Roman threw mouthing along right out the window and simply began to sing.

“Dancing, dancing, dancing’s not a crime. Unless you do it without me. Unless you do it without me!” he sang. Patton grinned and beat Roman to the punch.

“Dancing-” he sang, glad Roman caught on

“-Dancing-”

“Dancing’s not a crime!”

“Unless you do it-”

“-do it-”

“-do it do it do it,” Roman pulled Patton close, chest to chest.

“Without me!” Patton pulled back, deciding to dare a playful wink, and oh, the fire in Roman’s eyes was not an unwelcome reaction.

They pulled apart as the chorus ended. Roman danced much closer to Patton this time, leaning in, hands brushing again Patton’s arms, and- at one point- his lower back. Patton simply smirked, though his blush was certainly giving him away.

The chorus began again, and when it came to spin, Patton decided to catch Roman off guard and be the one to twirl him. Roman managed to get through the twirl, but stumbled when Patton pulled him back, causing him to knock right into Patton, who wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck in alarm.

Roman caught himself- and Patton- last second, successfully dipping the man. The music faded into the background as the two looked into each others’ eyes. Chest to chest, foreheads together, noses brushing.

They blinked in time with each other, their heartbeats syncing, their breaths mixing. Patton felt warm all over, warm, warm, warm.

Two heartbeats beating in time with the pulse of the song.

One heartbeat beating along to the rhythm.

Two breaths mixing.

One breath, inhale. Exhale.

He stood there for a moment, feeling a bit lightheaded, but oh so full of love, love, love! He wasn’t sure who he was exactly, but he was so, so happy. He smiled, and it was 100% genuine.

Then, their thoughts clashed suddenly, mostly in surprise and delight. One became two once more, and Roman and Patton fell apart. The song finished and they simply lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling of Patton’s bedroom.

“Oh…my…  _GOODNESS_  WE FUSED!” Patton sat bolt upright, lifting his arms above his head in triumph. “I mean, it was only for like, five seconds, but it was so  _cool!_ ” Roman had a hand on his forehead, looking slightly shocked.

“I… I didn’t actually expect it to work!” Roman said, tone fill of disbelief. Patton frowned the tiniest bit, scooting his way over to Roman and, without really thinking, laying over top of him. Roman sucked in a tiny breath.

“What?!” It was Patton’s turn to be shocked, “Roman, this was your idea!” Roman looked to the side sheepishly.

“I… may have just been looking for an excuse to flirt with you,” Roman said, avoiding all eye contact. Patton’s stomach lurched, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“So you  _were_  flirting with me,” he said, more to himself than Roman. Roman looked at Patton, a bit exasperated.

“Patton, I’ve been flirting with you for the past three months.”

“Oh.” Roman burst into laughter, eyes closed in delight, hair sticking up in all directions from Patton playing with it earlier and from the sweat caused by dancing. Patton realized that since Roman had been flirting with him, he must like him. And Patton liked Roman, so that meant…

Patton ran his hands into Roman’s hair, and gently closed his fists. Roman’s eyes flew open and he met Patton’s gaze. Slowly, Patton gave Roman’s hair a light tug, urging him up. Roman complied, and Patton slowly leaned forward on his chest. He could feel the rapid beating of one of their hearts from where their chests were pressed together, but he wasn’t sure whose it was. He wondered if they could accidently fuse again while kissing. He guessed he’d find out.

Their lips were a sliver apart, and Patton kept his gaze on Roman’s, waiting for him to pull away, to say no. He didn’t, so Patton lightly connected their lips. It was soft, chaste, and Patton pulled away, keeping his hands in Roman’s hair. Roman stared for a moment, and Patton felt the fluttering worry in his gut.

Suddenly, there were legs around his waist, and Patton felt the world go topsy turvy as he was suddenly on his back. Roman was hovering over him, pressing their lips together again, much more urgently then Patton had. Patton whimpered and yanked slightly on Roman’s hair. Roman pulled back and growled, much like he had earlier, and Patton smirked a bit. Roman scowled, but there was a playful spark in his gaze.Then they were kissing again, long and desperate, but somehow still so, so sweet.

They finally parted, Roman gasping as he laid his head against Patton’s chest. Patton stopped tugging and went back to carding his hands through Roman’s hair. They didn’t say anything for a moment.

“So, did you wanna try fusing again, now that that’s out of the way?” Patton murmured. Roman let out a happy little sigh.

“Yes, but later. Right now, I just wanna cuddle my new boyfriend, and kiss him, and maybe take a nap.” Patton giggled and playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

“Man, sounds like a lucky boyfriend you got there,” he teased. Roman chuckled, and it vibrated through Patton’s entire body.

“I’d say I’m the lucky one,” Roman murmured next to Patton’s ear, kissing his jaw lightly. Patton giggled again, sure his face was pink.

Roman stood, helping Patton to his feet. A second later, though, Patton was off his feet again, and in Roman’s arms. With a flick of his wrist, the door opened, and Roman sauntered out.

“Where are we going?” Patton asked.

“My bed is bigger, more room for cuddles…among other things,” Roman winked and Patton’s cheeks went from pink to scarlet.

Roman laid him gently on his bed which was- true to his word- much larger than Patton’s, before he crawled next to him, pulling Patton’s back to his chest and wrapping his arms around his middle. He began to little kisses along the back and side of his neck, causing Patton made a happy sound in the back of his throat.

“You know, I was pretty sad earlier today,” the words slipped out before Patton could stop them, and Roman halted his kisses for a moment.

“You were?” he sounded genuinely concerned, but placed another sweet kiss to Patton’s jaw. Patton hummed in confirmation, squirming in Roman’s arms until he was released enough to turn to face his boyfriend (that word gave him goosebumps in all the best ways).

“I was, but you made it better,” Patton whispered, like it was a secret. Roman’s eyes fluttered a bit, looking as if Patton had told him he was the most stunning person he’d ever laid eyes on (which was also true).

“Well I- I hope I can continue to make your bad days good ones, regardless of whether I do so intentionally or not,” Roman said it like a promise. A word he’d honor to his dying day. Patton didn’t doubt it.

“I know you will,” Patton said, and he kissed him on the lips, sweet, and gentle; oh so grateful and full of love, love, love.


End file.
